


Wonder of Home

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

It was a beautiful night the skies were clear no clouds in sight. The stars were twinkling down at him as Vilkas left the mead hall. Amelia disappeared again to gods know where. He stomped outside to have fresh air, the noise of jorrvaskr a little too much for his peace of mind. They were having a good time inside but he couldnt join in the fun since she was not there.

He stopped that thought and shook his head the wind blew making his hair flow with the wind it had gotten longer again. He took a deep breath and savored the smell of home, then he caught a different sent, smell of lavender and sunshine, Amelia. He felt his heart jump, looking forward to seeing her and argue with her, he smirked and followed his nose.

Her scent was near, he sniffed again and looked around when he went down to the market he heard something fall and a curse came from the top of the wall He looked up and saw Amelia standing up a ball of light on top of her head looking around. Whelp what are u doing up there! Get down! He yelled making her jump she looked down at him and gave him a goofy grin while scratching the back of her neck. She jumped down making his heart skip a beat and she ran to him holding a very large book clutched in her arms.

“Vilkas, You caught me.” She said dusting her night dress. Vilkas crossed his arms and raised a brow, “What were you doing up there?” She slowly hid the book behind her and shook her head flashing him a bright smile, “Nothing.” He quirked his brow reaching for her and she dodged it walking backwards away from him. “Wha-why are you hiding that book show it to me.” He said looking up at her as she stepped back from him a little bit farther. “No! Its embarrassing.” She said running towards jorrvaskr and he ran after her.

She opened the doors wide squealing hiding behind a big man that looked “Help farkas ur brother is mean What i didnt do anything he said still stroding towards her. You are she pouted aand ran the opposite direction. They eyed each other going opposite ways as she tried to avoid him. They ran around the table the others laughing at their childishness kodlak chuckling. Brother help me catch her. And farkas stood up swaying a little bit and caught her by her waist Ahhh farkas let me go. She yelled as he hauled her up his shoulders her legs kicking farkas chuckled and patted her thighs. Well caught myself a large one still has a fight on her Aaaarrrgh nd the others guffawed. Vilkas got a hold of her notebook that fell on the floor Lets see what youre hiding and he opened it. As amelia shrieked His eyes widened and he gasped he expected something written that would prove something that she does belong in the companions There wwre sketches drawings and paintings of all the the members even skjor and kodlak there were portraits of them while training sitting eating and all of them together at that table having a good time but what caught his eye is the last drawing it was a painting/drawing of dragonsreach right below is the statue of talos and jorrvaskr enveloped by the night sky. Brought to life by the moons and the stars. She caught the shadows well and the light bathing the whole view with a mystical but warm glow and the title wonder of home was written at the right corner with her surprisingly elegant writing

Ooohhhh sister this is beautiful aela said over his shoulder he didnt realize that the others were peeking over his shoulder. Skjor chuckled she caught you as well kodlak Hahah yes shes a talented one, she showed me the others as well. Ria oh my she is really good. I remember this pointing at the image of all of them at the table. She was just at vugnars doorstep then Athis chuckled as he fingered a page and saw a portrait of him with multiple facets feom training sitting and also saw torvvar drunk on the floor and swinging his mug. Amelia who was still on farkas shoulder was groaning and hiding her face Youre all not supposed to see it till theyre all finished! Can i be let dowwn now? Farkas complied and looked over at her book and laughed. You really caught me here sister. But where is a portrait of vilkas? Amelia blushed and fidgetted from their gazes and was opening and closing her mouth. They waited a few grins coming on their faces. Well she took the book from vilkas who was speechless she turned a few pages and showed them a portrait of vilkas looking up at the gilder green a rare smille on his face Hmm a smile on vilkas face? Is that just mere imagination skjor joked which caused amelia and vilkas to blush. Well not really i caught him ond night while i was fi ishing the painting of home i mean jorvaskr and dragonsreach. It was struck of inspiration really Torvar elbowed vilkass which earned the man a glare but torvar just chuckled you should let her draw you a few times A agree youre the only she didnt have that many drawings of why nor let this be a chance for u to talk and Theres nothing to talk about said vilkas and amelia said together Kodlak chuckled at that all the more reason to. U myt discover a little bit more of each other like she caught the rest of the companions. It is rare to have someone who is gifted with the arts to join the companions. All of them agreed. Then amelia vilkass i leave u both with this. A little getting to know one another. Vilkas huffed aye kodlak. Yes sir amelia answered. That night when everyone was asleep vilkas was yet again brooding a mug if mead in his hand. He thought back to the drawing of him nd remembered that night. It was one of those evening wer he thought she wasnt in whiterun and he took the chance to admire the tree. He heard of her attempts to repair the dying tree and he couldnt but smile at her kindness and the beauty nd change she created wen she arrived. He put a hand to his face and groan. The next day when he woke he saw the rest were crowding by amelia chuckling at her new drawing he looked over and saw himself in her drawings his face in his hands the mead he was drinking last night in front of him Wow u got his essence and on his fave past time didnt you sister athis chuckled. Torvar agreed and the rest laughed he cleared his throat and amelia flinched looking back at him slowly that goofy grin on her face. Well then sister well leave you two to get acquianted and we hope that u have a new drawing of him soon. They all left vilkas glaring down at her. In the end she did have portraits of vilkas . Him with angry faces mostly but she drew one as he ran after her nd the rest wer by the mead hall drinking and watching the banter. Kodlack closed her book and chuckled.


End file.
